Poison : The Shemale Prostitute
Poison's Conversion Begins Poison was born a young boy on an unknown world in 49BBY. When he was six months old his mother killed his father and fled the world for safety. His mother took refuge on an unknown world in the outer reaches of the Galaxy. This world was chosen by Poison's mother because she was recently inducted into a cult like society that believes that men were impure. It was a cult dominated by strictly women and fought to wipe out men from society. When Poison's mother reached her destination she immediately went to the head officials and begged them to transform Poison. She full heartily believed that her son needed to be save from his devilish gender. She told them that she needed Poison to be uncorrupted and returned to purity. Shockingly after much debate the officials of the council agreed. They saw Poison's vast potential as a "woman" and "servant". They provided Poison's mother with estrogen hormone formulas as well as a powerful testosterone suppressors. Poison was to consume the drugs until she reached the age of sixteen. Then they would finally be able to eliminate her cock and provide her with the proper genitals. Poison's mother agreed and began the process of Poison's transformation and purification. Poison's Life As A Shemale Poison was now sixteen years of age. She was given her sexual estrogen hormones as her mother was instructed to do. Poison actually appeared as a normal teenage girl, in fact maybe a bit too much so. She possessed extremely exaggerated assets. Her curves were extreme and she had massive tits. She also wore rather a slutty outfit. She wore an undersized tank top as well as pair of ridiculously short shorts. They showed off her fat ass in its entire glory. She also wore diva bracelets and a pair of converse low tops. Poison also used a butt plug to help expand her asshole in her free time she watched sexual-based videos and stimulated her still ever present penis. She loved her cock and loved to fondle it put she took care to use it only in private. If the cult were to discover her actions she would be executed. On the contrary Poison performed well in the public setting. She competed fine with the other girls. In her classes as well as sports she excelled and dominated. This was because of the fact that even though she was jacked up in estrogen hormones she still had the physic of a man. This gave her increased strength and durability when it came to Marial arts and sometimes street fighting. However thankfully the other girls were unaware of Poison's true sex. One day however Posion was called before the council of Elders... Employed By The Zygerrians 3 years Later Posion was escorted by two Zygerrian Guards into the Queen's Chamber. She knelt down before her and bowed her head. "It is an honor to be given an audience with you my queen. How is it that you require my services". The Zygerrian Queen stepped down from her throne and strode up to Poison. "You may rise dear beauty". Posion stood up and looked at the Queen. "I need you to become my new slave enforcer. Recently I have had trouble properly converting and breaking in new stock. I have seen your skill and I believe you would be perfect for the job". Posion stood with a smile on her face. "I'll gladly except your offer my lady. Where is it that I will serve?". The Queen smiled with pleasure at Poison's response. "That would be on the Processing complex on Kadavo. There are many there who are in need of a proper figure to bestow upon them true fear". Poison eyes filled with determination. "As you wish your majesty". The new slave It had been nine years since Posion was entrusted with the Queen to train and break down new slave recruits.